Thunderstripe's Vengance
by Oakbark Swiftfist
Summary: The epic story of a mole, a shrew, and a badger.The mole, Soilloam, and the shrew, Saokn struggle to free the badger Tekker Thunderstripe of his insanity.
1. Cold eyes upon dead features

Thunderstipe's Vengeance  
  
I don't own Redwall even though I wish I did! Redwall belongs to Brian Jacques!  
  
Hey readers! Welcome to my story! This story is set in the time of Deyna a few seasons after he was saved by Rukky Garge.So sit back and enjoy! Ohh ya COPY RIGHT on all my characters! -Oakbark Swiftfist  
  
Chapter 1-Cold eyes upon dead features  
  
~~ The young mole sat upon the ground listening to his parents. They had given the young one a sack of food and assured him that they would return in a day or so. He did not know that the two squirrels, who said they were his parents,...were not. He also did not know that his real parents had died of sickness when he was merely half a season old. The Squirrels left the young mole, named Soilloam , behind, never to return. They knew they couldn't keep the now three season old mole child. Lack of food and the fact that they would have to tell him of his real family would be too strenuous.They left a note attached to the mole's tunic. It read, "to whoever finds me my name is Soilloam" and they left it at that. They left him waiting for them to return.  
  
The young shrew was picked on since he was young. He was born small and was teased by other young shrews. One day he reached his limit when a shrew taunted him on his size "Ehh ya likkle weakling Saokn you so small I could fit ye in a acorn "the young shrew struck out at the tormenter hitting him square in the jaw! "RAGGHHH" the little shrew was upon him battering him with a stick screaming "TAKE IT BACK YE STOOPID IDJIT" the Shrew tormenter named Kogge screamed. The elders pulled the small shrew off the wailing shrew child. "Saokn ye little iddjit! Ye could av killed the little babe" they boxed the ears of the little shrew in his second season. They helped the slightly older shrew Kogge up ignoring the faces he made at the small shrew. They did it for one reason. The shrew Kogge was the spoiled son of Log-a-Log. The chieftain had tried to un spoil his son but the babes mother kept up the "Spoilation". From that day on Saokn was tormented harshly by most of the tribe.  
  
The young badger stared into his mother's dead face. His eyes shone with unshed tears. The young one could not think, his mind spun. His father Broonoak stood his face like a stone slab. His eyes were as cold as a winter gale. His son Tekker Thunderstripe knew what his father was thinking. He was going to kill the fox Sicarius and his foolish son Sarreket. Broonoak recalled what had happened. He had been out chopping firewood with his battle axe. He heard the scream, he was off in a flash. He was too late. His wife lay slain, his son beaten to unconsciousness . He let out his battle cry "Euulliiiaaaa"! and charged! Three rats were slain but the fox ran like the wind, his son stumbling clumsily after him with the small band of vermin. He sat down and wept, the redness clearing from his eyes. He tried to wake his wife even though he knew she was dead. He woke later to see his son staring into the cold, dead, eyes of his mother. Broonoak knew one thing, when he caught the black fox he would not run any further!  
  
Sarreket stumbled after his father. His glare would make any vermin quake in his boots. His back was covered in cuts from his father's own willow staff. He would kill his father some day...some day! Sicarius turned upon his son pulling out his willow staff, shaking with rage! "You idiot! If ye hadn't rushed in der I coulda killed her nice n sloo but ye rushed in screaming and roaring and got three of me vermin slayed! I kould of cut her throat ye idiot!" "Im sorry daad but I was.." his father's paw caught him across the face in a vicious slap. "I'll break me stick over yer back yew stooped lump!" he struck his son to the ground with an audible crack. He hit him mercilessly over and over. The vermin laughed and jeered at the fallen fox. Then the unexpected happened, Sarreket rose! He grabbed his father's staff in mid swing, his mad eyes shone with an unfathomable hatred for his father. He pulled the staff from his father's paws and hit him square in the jaw! Sicarius had a look of shock on his face before the staff struck it again. Sicarius toppled over. The last words the shocked fox heard was his son whispering in his ear "Goodbye...father!" the sound of a willow staff striking flesh and shattering bone rang through the forest for hours before Sarreket fell to the forest floor totally exhausted. His father was nought but a bloody carcass upon the leaf laden earth.  
  
End of chapter one. 


	2. Seven seasons later

Hello readers! Here is my next chapter! Hope you enjoy. I don't own Redwall that belongs to Brian Jacques  
  
~~  
  
Chapter 2, 7 seasons later Soilloam sat on the bank of a stream eating some watercress. He had no one to talk to, no one. Ever since he could recall he had been alone. The only things he had were the clothes on his back, a sack, and a piece of parchment. The only person he had lived with were a small tribe of voles. That's where he was taught to read. He left the tribe looking for his parents. He dabbed his paws in the cold water. "burr oi tis a noice day so it tis" he often talked to himself, there was no one else. He remembered patches of songs and things like that but nothing else. Then he heard something strange, like something being ripped apart, He looked behind him and saw a badger! It's eyes were red as the blood on his paws. He had a rat by the throat, he punched and hit with awesome strength! The four rats were no more. Then the badger turned upon him! "I AM TEKKER THUNDERSTRIPE I WAS BORN IN A STORM ON A COLD WINTERS NIGHT I WILL RIP APART MY ENEMIES FOR I AM VENGANCE STRIDING ON THE EARTH"! The mole was paralyzed with fear. He sat there jaws agape. Then it hit him, the badger was after him! He got up on his legs and ran! Soilloam ran like he had never ran before, the badger laughing like a mad beast in his wake. He heard the heavy footsteps of the badger pounding the earth behind him. Then out of nowhere a strong paw pulled him up. He looked in the badgers face, his stripes looked jagged like bolts of lighting. Then Soiloam fainted out of fear.  
  
A young shrew had watched it all. His eyes were as round as saucers, his mouth dry with fear. He knew he would have to do something. His plan was simple, Distract the badger and hopefully he would drop the mole... hopefully. He summoned up his courage and ran out "hey you I'm a vermin". The badger turned his head and dropped the mole with an audible thump, the desirable effect.  
His other plan went into action. He ran right through a small passage in a tree, the badger didn't notice. THONK! The badger was out like a light. Saokn ran to the fallen mole, he picked him up a brought him to the stream. He sprinkled water on Soilloam's face. The mole woke with a start! "Ohh zurr don't urt oi, Im only a inniccent travler" Saokn sighed in relif. "thank the seasons ye ar alive I thought that titan badger killed ye!" "Burr oi an thank yon season... is yon badger stiol aloive". The shrew smiled "Yes that behemoth is but I was rightly scared! He looked like he was insane". Further conversation was cut short by a groan from the badger. He sat up looking around his eyes clearing of the bloodwraith. He looked at the bruised mole and the scared shrew. "Did I do this?" he asked. "Yez zurr" There was a audible gulp from the mole. The Badger rose to his feet, he looked worried. "I am sorry, I don't know what I do when I am taken by it" "Oi zurr tis foine iffen ye don't hurt ussen" The badger looked sad. "please forgive me I am cursed with the bloodwraith..." They bound the badgers head where had hit it. The mole looked at the badger "ere zurr badger Dokleaves, and muttherwort, That sould elp yon hedd good n foin." The badger stood up and began to walk away. "HEY" the shrew yelled "Can we come with ye umm..whats ur name, Uhh Tekker! The badger sat down and thought for a second. "Hmmm if ye wish... I could use two good friends". The three companions strode off in the direction of the sea, telling the stories to one another.  
  
Sarreket the fox walked in front of his huge horde. There were at least one thousand lined up on the shore. The fox smirked at the horde, a grin that would freeze the blood of allies and enemies alike. He looked at the two retched prisoners laying at his feet. The two squirrels shook in fright. The fox stood smirked. "Put dem on the ships, new rowers never hurt. Kill two old un's and replace em." An otter and a vole were dragged to in front of the warlord. "kill them" the fox said as he walked away. He heard the moans of the two retched beasts, then no more. He smirked, as he walked over the now headless bodies of an otter and a vole. "Board the ships ye stinkin wave scum" the ships were boarded and the slaves rowed the black ships out to sea, to raid another coast, to kill more beasts. 


	3. A new friend

Hey readers hope you enjoy I don't own Redwall this is my third chapter the squirrel I write about here is not a mary sue Plz don't think she is! Hope you enjoy and RR ~~  
  
A new companion  
  
The young slave lay still. She knew her life depended upon it. Unknown to Sarreket she had escaped. To her luck she was not discovered. The squirrel looked about worriedly, the fox had left hours ago but she didn't move. She waited until she calmed down and then she sat up. Her name was Raknu. Her missing back stung in the salt water from many vicious whip lashes. She was cut and battered, but alive. She was different from other squirrels; she had a black fur and dull green eyes. She was pretty but the countless whippings had made her hard. She trusted no one. She staggered up right and headed towards a grove of trees near her. She almost whopped with joy! She plucked a fresh apple from a tree and ate with a will. That night she sat contentedly under the tree almost happy... but the thoughts of her companions on the boats of the black fox brought tears to her eyes. She would try to find help and live...but she almost knew she would die, out on the lonely shores in a small grove of trees.  
  
Soilloam heard the distant lapping of the sea in the distance. Saokn looked up at the badger. He looked strange, like he had heard something. The travelers had been walking for a few days and were near the shore. Tekker smiled "look friends a grove of trees" they picked up their pace and soon reached the small grove of trees. They did not notice the eyes spying on them from a tree. Soilloam was overjoyed "looket a h'apple tree zurr!" the mole was right, Tekker shook the tree and apples fell. They sat around munching apples happily. But Tekker's mind was else were. Some beast was watching them. He knew it was coming closer. Slow and steady. Then it happened he saw a black head slowly poke out. He jumped and grabbed it. There was a muffled squeal as the grabbed the beast. "Let her go Tekker she is a squirrel" Saokn yelled as he jumped to his feet. The badger dropped the sobbing squirrel. He bent down to see if she was ok. SLAP* the badger recoiled with a paw mark across his face. Soilloam and Saokn fell about laughing at the face the badger made. "Ye look like a frog in a flagon Haahahahha" "Oi zurr ye looked like ye been whaloped by yurr toader" The squirrel was shaking, With laughter. The badger looked at her face as she tried to hold in the giggles. "hehehhe..Herrm um hehe". The badger sat down "Whats so funny eh eh" he smiled broadly. The squirrel looked at him "Im sorry sir fer spying on ya like that...sorta thought ye may be vermin" The badger smiled again. "tis fine marm my name is Tekker and the shrew is Saokn the mole is Soiloam" She smiled and rubbed at her chipped ear... a habbit she had made when thinking. "my name is Raknu I am pleased to meet you Tekker" The badger stared at her features for a second. She was tall with green eyes her mouth was small and her ears jagged and cut, her face was happy. He knew she was a good beast, he also knew she was sad and alone. She was scarred on her paws and back from countless whippings. Her leg was cut deeply and her back was as well. She wore a faded cream tunic. She looked back at him and smiled. He hastily attended to a fire he was making. Soon there was a cozy blaze going. "So tell us of your past Ranku" She Smiled halfheartedly "Well I was young.. I was walking through the woodlands looking for some flower for my mum, it was her birthday ya see. I was captured by some stinking vermin and put to work on a ship. My master was an evil un his name was Sarreket. I worked as a rower ever since un till a few days ago I escaped. My plan was to head back to get help and help my friends on the boats. But I know I can't do anything against the foxes horde." She noticed the look of rage cross Tekker's face as she spoke the name Sarreket. "im sorry Tekker, I didn't mean to upset you" The badger came out of his rage. "It is ok... my father went to kill him when I was young...I have never seen him again... I seek out the fox for what he did no my mother...she was killed when I was young ...by that wicked fox! Some day I will find him and avenge my mother...someday" Ranku knew the badger did not make idle threats.  
  
The fox strode the deck of his ship Gutwave. His mind was troubled. That squirrel had escaped. He hated that squirrel. He had beaten her and whipped her until she was unconscious many times. He remembered cutting her ears and kicking her face. He missed causing her pain. She would cry out every time he would strike her. His train of thought were interrupted when a rat who was on watch scuttled down to the deck. "Cap'n looks like derz gonna be a storm" Sarreket waved him away with his paw. "Warn the other ships and tell Tuzzgut to bolt everyting down tight. Quickly before I lose my patience" the rat ran fast, Very fast. 


	4. Good fortune

The ship Bettlegut sailed near the shore. It was a nice flat bottomed skiff. The five searats that sailed were cruel. They were a small group but were good at what thay did. The captain was named Ogker. "hey cap'n looket a small grove o' trees on the port side!" Ogker smiled "Letz stop der matey" they pulled into the shallows and jumped on the wet sands. Raknu had been watching the vessel and had a plan; she scurried back to the others. They had been preparing since they saw the craft. It was simple the searats would come in the tree grove and they would sneak out and take the ship, simple. Ogker walked up to the trees a signaled to the other four. "come on mateys there bees vittle for der pikkin." The searats ran up and began eating. It was the work of a moment, the four friends snuck away and boarded the vessel. It sailed away into the morning with the vermin shouting and wailing from the shore.  
  
The fox walked the deck of his ship his other twelve ship's following him. Sarreket was happy that day. New slaves! There were twenty young otters he had captured. The rest lie dead next to twenty old oar slaves. Sarreket commanded a vast amout of corsairs, all back stabbers and murders. He liked beasts like them, he knew they would sell their mothers for a crust. He smiled as they sailed on his eyes focused on the briney "Laggut check for reefs, we are close in and I don't want to be keeled on rocks" the rat scurried off to do his masters bidding. He strode to his cabin, smirking like a dibbun at a feast. He knew his crew feared him, he loved the hint of helpless worry in their voices. He called for a stoat named Skrrab. The stoat walked in and the Capitan addressed him "Skrrab go bring up that otter with the white spot on his paw, the one the others call skipper, I would like to talk to em. The stoat smiled "Yes cap'n" he left and returned with the otter, heavily bound in chains. The black fox smiled. "So you are de un who killed three of me crew...I need good beasts like yerself iffen ye wish to join me fleet". The otter spat on the fox, his voice radiating contempt. "Ye can go boil yer stinkin black head you fat wave scum!" Sarreket's eyes went cold. No one spits on me... Skrrab get slave master Bootgut ta give him twenty lashes...that should set em straight." The captain smiled with glee as he heard the sould of a whip striking flesh, But there was not a sound from the otter. Sarreket's smile faded... he would have to go down extra hard on this one... he was a tough one.  
  
Out on deck the crew jeered at the bleeding otter, one big weasel spat upon him "hehehe dats wutcha get fer insultiratin cap'n otter mater harharhar." The fat weasel came to close, Skipper of otters struck him in the face with his rudder, it hit him like a mace throwing the weasel overboard. The rats laughed," derr goes tubby gut Tebbutgo" they laughed until they fell about. "hohohohoharho didja see his face,he just wnt Kersplosh Gahahaha" Sarreket strode onto deck, all merriment ceased almost immediately. Then the lookout yelled "Cap'n Cap'n Looket there is smoke on der horizon." Sarreket strode to the prow and saw it. "Head for it me 'arties!" the crew set about rigging the sails to catch the wind. 


	5. Storm on the sea

Hey readers... im sorry Vimdicare if you think my squirrel is a sue. Well I hope other reviews will tell me what they think. Hope im not being sue like. ~~  
  
Ranku sat on the prow of the ship, She heard the sails clap in the wind and flinched, she often did this, a weird habit she had gotten into. Tekker walked up behind her, he had noticed she was a loner since they met, she had a fiery temper and was sometime hard to get along with. He didn't mind, she was a good friend, even though she tried to hide it. She turned around, and almost fell overboard. "Hey badger chops! Whats the idea sneakin up on me like that!" the badger looked smiled "come on you little rouge lets get some dinner. They walked in to see Soilloam putting the finishing toutches on a cauldron of stew. "Oi zurrs n miosses weez 'avin garlic n tater stew tis goin to be foine zoop" The squirrel smiled at him and ladled herself out a portion. When it came to eating Ranku was not a squirrel to doddle. She ate two serving and left to go brood on the deck. Saokn looked at the door "My she as a temper ta top yers Tekker." The badger smiled "she sure dose seem a bit mad don't she?"  
  
The conversation was ended when the spatter of rain was heard "Ohh no a storm" the badger sighed. He walked out and grabbed the tiller. He sailed her in to the sandy coast before the storm grew more intense. The ship was tied loosely to a rock and they sat aboard in the cabin trying to sleep as the thunder boomed like a mountain falling in a lake.  
  
The fox captain Sarreket smiled. He sailed through the night, regardless of the storm. They saw an island in the morn, the rain had ceased to a light drizzle. The sailed in and began to repair the storm battered ship, hidden in the huge cove.  
  
Unknowingly the companions sailed right past where they were hiding. They did not have the slightest idea that they had passed a armada of ships. 


	6. Move fast across the shadows of the brin...

Ranku smiled as she walked the wet deck. Her scarred face burned from a recent cut she had suffered from Sarreket before she escaped. She was happy to be among friends again. She heard the badger rise and walk out on deck. He smiled gruffly at the squirrel bathing her cut face. "Good morning to ya Ranku" Mornin Tekker" she replied. Tekker walked off to the galley to whip up some breakfast. That afternoon there was still no trace of the fox, or his ships. They stopped and landed on the beach in a little cove. There was just sand in the cove. It was a bleak sight. They sat in the shade of a sand dune and ate their lunch. Soilloam poked his head over the dune and returned to his friends, Pale faced. "Der be zailes on de watter" they poked their heads up and saw a nice sized armada of ships, all painted black. "Keep yer 'eads low mates" the urgent voice of the shrew made them duck. They waited for a while to poke up their heads again and spy on the ships.  
  
The fox was in high good humor. He had not lost a single vessel over the huge storm. He was exited and didn't notice the ship in the far away cove. He had heard some of the slaves whisper of a place called Noonvale. He was curious. He had a mouse brought up. "tell me of this Noonvale" he commanded. The mouse looked about hesitantly. "Wills ye set me frees iffen I do?" the sly fox smiled graciously "Of course me matey, you just tell me where this place is and ya will be free as a bird. Later the slave told him the exact location. The fox smiled. And with one swift thrust of his sword he set the mouse free. That day they set course for Noonvale with high hopes of plunder.  
  
The companions sat on the boat. They saw a beast go hurling over the ships side, clutching his side. They decided they would check it out as soon as the fox was gone. Later that day they set sale to the spot, and found nothing. "Maybee 'e wus swept ter shore by yon gurt wavers." They set course for the shore. The rest of they day the scoured the shore. They were about to give up when the shrews sharp yell caused them ro run to him. "I found a mouse 'ere e needs 'elp!" they rushed to the mouse. They reached him only to hear him croak his last words. "Fox...Ungg..headed to..Noon..val..." he never finished to sentence. Tears streamed openly down the young shrews face. "Poor ol mousey, never evin knew his name Ohhhawaa" the broke down crying. They pried a soaked piece of parchment from his dead paws. "Looket yon marp!" they looked at it strangely. There was Redwall..Salamandastron and Noonvale! "Lets go" shouted Ranku. "Not yet" the badger sighed. "We must burrie this one" they buried the old mouse in the shade of a sand dune with a plank sticking in the ground. They lashed the sails tight and set their path to Noonvale with a good wind at their backs. 


End file.
